


[Art] Amaranthine

by Nonexistenz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Blood, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Digital Art, M/M, Mates, Naked Cuddling, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [SPN RBB 2016] Most alphas were overbearing assholes. They did the claiming, they bit their omegas to stake their claim, to bond them and that was it. An omega biting an alpha in return was unheard of, alpha/alpha pairings and omega/omega couples were seen as a no go, it was unorthodox, it just wasn't done, a simple fact that was accepted as the norm from mostly everybody. But Gadreel and Sam were different, they were equals, so they decided to bite each other. It would draw shocked stares for sure, some would even see it as distasteful, but they couldn't care less about that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Lockdown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854138) by [castielsstarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/castielsstarr). 



> Part of the Supernatural Reversebang 2016
> 
> Thanks so much to the author who claimed this, I look forward to reading the story, it's sure to be awesome, please go check it out!

[](http://imgur.com/Io8l0Yu)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> deviantArt Link: Coming soon.  
> Tumblr Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/157509452982)


End file.
